1989
Movies: DeepStar Six (1989).jpg|DeepStar Six (January 13, 1989) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989).jpg|Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (February 17, 1989) Dead Poets Society (1989).jpg|Dead Poets Society (June 2, 1989) Ghostbusters 2 (1989).jpg|Ghostbusters 2 (June 16, 1989) Batman (1989).jpg|Batman (June 23, 1989) Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989).jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (June 23,1989) The Karate Kid Part III (1989).jpg|The Karate Kid Part 3 (June 30, 1989) Little Nemo Adventures in Slumberland (1989).jpg|Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (July 15, 1989) 42D45F9C-42BA-455D-B7E9-B2063E208AE5.jpeg|Kiki's Delivery Service (July 29, 1989) Look Who's Talking (1989).jpg|Look Who's Talking (October 13, 1989) 2E2B7632-9CD0-4343-B8C3-B0CA6E01BE0D.jpeg|All Dogs Go to Heaven (November 17, 1989) Harlem Nights (1989).jpg|Harlem Nights (November 17, 1989) The Little Mermaid (1989 film).jpg|The Little Mermaid (November 17, 1989) The Fryguys Meet The Spacebots (1989).jpg|The Fryguys Meet The Spacebots (November 17, 1989) Back to the Future Part 2 (1989).jpg|Back to the Future Part 2 (November 22, 1989) Tango & Cash (1989).jpg|Tango & Cash (December 22, 1989) TV Shows: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (March 4, 1989) Dragon Ball Z (1989).jpg|Dragon Ball Z (April 26, 1989) Beetlejuice (TV series) (1989).jpg|Beetlejuice (September 9, 1989) Family Matters (1989).jpg|Family Matters (September 22, 1989) The Simpsons (1989).jpg|The Simpsons (December 17, 1989) Episodes: Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983): Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Piratsy Under the Seas (Title Card).png|Piratsy Under the Seas (March 4, 1989) Catteries Not Included (Title Card).png|Catteries Not Included (March 5, 1989) Dale Beside Himself (Title Card).png|Dale Beside Himself (March 12, 1989) Flash the Wonder Dog (Title Card).png|Flash the Wonder Dog (March 19, 1989) Out to Launch (Title Card).png|Out to Launch (March 26, 1989) Kiwi's Big Adventure (Title Card).png|Kiwi's Big Adventure (April 2, 1989) Adventures in Squirrelsitting (Title Card).png|Adventures in Squirrelsitting (April 9, 1989) Pound of the Baskervilles (Title Card).png|Pound of the Baskervilles (April 16, 1989) Risky Beesness (Title Card).png|Risky Beesness (April 23, 1989) Three Men and a Booby (Title Card).png|Three Men and a Booby (April 30, 1989) The Carpetsnaggers (Title Card).png|The Carpetsnaggers (May 7, 1989) Bearing Up Baby (Title Card).png|Bearing Up Baby (May 14, 1989) Parental Discretion Retired (Title Card).png|Parental Discretion Retired (May 21, 1989) To the Rescue (Title Card).jpg|To the Rescue (September 15, 1989) A Lad in a Lamp (Title Card).png|A Lad in a Lamp (October 3, 1989) The Luck Stops Here (Title Card).png|The Luck Stops Here (October 6, 1989) Battle of the Bulge (Title Card).png|Battle of the Bulge (October 9, 1989) Ghost of a Chance (Title Card).png|Ghost of a Chance (October 10, 1989) An Elephant Never Suspects (Title Card).png|An Elephant Never Suspects (October 11, 1989) Fake Me to Your Leader (Title Card).png|Fake Me to Your Leader (October 12, 1989) Last Train to Cashville (Title Card).png|Last Train to Cashville (October 13, 1989) A Case of Stage Blight (Title Card).png|A Case of Stage Blight (October 16, 1989) The Case of the Cola Cult (Title Card).png|The Case of the Cola Cult (October 17, 1989) Throw Mummy from the Train (Title Card).png|Throw Mummy from the Train (October 18, 1989) A Wolf in Cheap Clothing (Title Card).png|A Wolf in Cheap Clothing (October 19, 1989) Robocat (Title Card).png|Robocat (October 20, 1989) Does Pavlov Ring a Bell (Title Card).png|Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? (November 2, 1989) Prehysterical Pet (Title Card).png|Prehysterical Pet (November 3, 1989) A Creep in the Deep (Title Card).jpg|A Creep in the Deep (November 13, 1989) Normie's Science Project (Title Card).jpg|Normie's Science Project (November 14, 1989) Seer No Evil (Title Card).jpg|Seer No Evil (November 15, 1989) Chipwrecked Shipmunks (Title Card).jpg|Chipwrecked Shipmunks (November 16, 1989) When Mice Were Men (Title Card).jpg|When Mice Were Men (November 17, 1989) Chocolate Chips (Title Card).jpg|Chocolate Chips (November 20, 1989) The Last Leprechaun (Title Card).jpg|The Last Leprechaun (November 21, 1989) Weather or Not (Title Card).jpg|Weather or Not (November 22, 1989) One-Upsman-Chip (Title Card).jpg|One-Upsman-Chip (November 23, 1989) Shell Shocked (Title Card).jpg|Shell Shocked (November 24, 1989) Love is a Many Splintered Thing (Title Card).jpg|Love is a Many Splintered Thing (December 18, 1989) Song of the Night 'n Dale (Title Card).jpg|Song of the Night 'n Dale (December 19, 1989) Double 'O Chipmunk (Title Card).jpg|Double 'O Chipmunk (December 20, 1989) Gadget Goes Hawaiian (Title Card).jpg|Gadget Goes Hawaiian (December 21, 1989) It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Dale! (Title Card).jpg|It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Dale! (December 22, 1989) DuckTales (1987): The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 3A2B82AE-8CE2-431F-B1E3-E363D2BB95D6.jpeg|King of the Beasties (January 7, 1989) A157976E-BADA-4EC9-A0A6-1AE17400E580.jpeg|The Rats Who Came to Dinner (January 7, 1989) 9374CC35-BFAB-4395-AB23-ED2344E0D8A4.jpeg|My Hero (January 14, 1989) 572D84CC-6032-4B25-A8AD-D41132AB4293.jpeg|Owl Feathers (January 14, 1989) 2A2BDA6B-A53D-421A-9355-1428435581CE.jpeg|A Very, Very Large Animal (January 21, 1989) CA9872C6-6577-4541-B70B-93E03618B3DC.jpeg|Fish Out of Water (January 21, 1989) B0585453-6BBD-42E9-850F-A9AF4D535633.jpeg|Lights Out (February 4, 1989) 10B5BF45-51C7-4110-81D1-2A8B17F90FAB.jpeg|Tigger's Shoes (February 4, 1989) 5FA45663-BC0D-435C-A860-664466091CF8.jpeg|The "New" Eeyore (February 25, 1989) F8529C4A-6B33-4570-B313-2A7444E32496.jpeg|Tigger, Private Ear (February 25, 1989) 178844D8-C161-45E7-95CC-08203CED78EB.jpeg|Party Poohper (March 4, 1989) AD8F76DF-0783-493A-8E6D-2D910C14A72F.jpeg|The Old Switcheroo (March 4, 1989) 262435A9-EC13-46A3-BC39-A7F54287C4C5.jpeg|Me and My Shadow (September 9, 1989) 1B56B582-F887-490A-AFA6-FFE881F75FF0.jpeg|To Catch a Hiccup (September 9, 1989) CAFA5533-5D82-413B-BD8A-7BB4F00F2C1C.jpeg|Rabbit Marks the Spot (September 16, 1989) E981F75B-0696-4444-8416-6E85C68B85A0.jpeg|Good-Bye, Mr. Pooh (September 16, 1989) 8B66FD3E-C5BD-4B04-BD63-91932FE6B657.jpeg|Bubble Trouble (September 23, 1989) 8B24C42E-9996-4379-A9DA-BF81F22E6252.jpeg|Groundpiglet Day (September 23, 1989) 14810F81-8A99-4797-BC2E-9F95DC2ADD24.jpeg|All's Well That Ends Wishing Well (September 30, 1989) 5437C437-25F0-4EC8-A46E-D5D28A374EBF.jpeg|Un-Valentine's Day (October 7, 1989) 54933DA8-7D4E-4B5C-8BDA-33F10A05ABC8.jpeg|No Rabbit's a Fortress (October 14, 1989) F373C4F9-C6F8-4E75-AF35-D96EF7FCE999.jpeg|The Monster Frankenpooh (October 14, 1989) CED65A61-41EA-4802-966A-E5637F4B4969.jpeg|Where, Oh, Where Has My Piglet Gone? (October 21, 1989) D96570B8-AC19-4A28-86FF-0C4741610A22.jpeg|Up, Up, and Awry (October 21, 1989) A310F29D-710B-491D-9461-FE3B1E21E5E4.jpeg|Eeyore's Tail Tale (October 28, 1989) 70329592-18D2-4DA1-8450-7CAA58157B6D.jpeg|Three Little Piglets (October 28, 1989) 1C20B045-6F0C-421E-93E4-696AC57217B6.jpeg|Prize Piglet (November 18, 1989) 725643D2-0F1B-4460-9CB3-5D194B5103C2.jpeg|Fast Friends (November 18, 1989) 2964BB61-1915-4D38-B7EC-D4CFE9DB88C7.jpeg|Pooh Moon (December 2, 1989) 4E80B16B-DDCB-4B09-AF79-FCA5473BC66C.jpeg|Caws and Effect (December 2, 1989) The Simpsons: Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (1989).jpg|Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (December 17, 1989) The Fryguy Show: The Spacebots: Boogie Space Frights Title Card.jpg|Boogie Space Frights (February 18, 1989) Sallyvision Title Card.jpg|Sallyvision (February 25, 1989) Family Matters: The Mama Who Came to Dinner (Title Card).jpg|The Mama Who Came to Dinner (September 22, 1989) Two-Income Family (Title Card).jpg|Two-Income Family (September 29, 1989) Short Story (Title Card).jpg|Short Story (October 6, 1989) Rachel's First Date (Title Card).jpg|Rachel's First Date (October 13, 1989) Straight A's (Title Card).jpg|Straight A's (October 20, 1989) Basketball Blues (Title Card).jpg|Basketball Blues (November 3, 1989) Body Damage (Title Card).jpg|Body Damage (November 10, 1989) Mr. Badwrench (Title Card).jpg|Mr. Badwrench (November 17, 1989) Stake-Out (Title Card).jpg|Stake-Out (November 24, 1989) False Arrest (Title Card).jpg|False Arrest (December 1, 1989) The Quilt (Title Card).jpg|The Quilt (December 8, 1989) Laura's First Date (Title Card).jpg|Laura's First Date (December 15, 1989) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987): The Adventures of Trina Sunshine: Songs: Video Games: Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:1989